


'Twas the Night Before Christmas (in Arcadia)

by EarthboundJedi



Category: Tales of Arcadia, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthboundJedi/pseuds/EarthboundJedi
Summary: Tumblr's formatting is being weird so I wanted to post this here, too. ^.^ Merry Christmas, y'all!





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas (in Arcadia)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's formatting is being weird so I wanted to post this here, too. ^.^ Merry Christmas, y'all!

_ 'Twas the night before Christmas, and in Arcadia here _

_ Not a creature was stirring - at least, not one to fear. _

_ The townsfolk were nestled all snug in their beds, _

_ While events from the year past flashed in their heads. _

_ And up on top of the museum's tower _

_ There was one soul awake keeping watch at this hour. _

_ 'Twas no threat to the town - no Gumm-Gumms or goblins _

_ Or magic disasters or space ships a-falling - _

_ But the voice in Jim's head would not let him rest _

_ Despite his long journey from beyond the Midwest. _

_ Home for the holidays, but he wasn't the same - _

_ Everything about him had changed but his name. _

_ Teeth turned to fangs, skin turned to stone, _

_ Even surrounded by friends he still felt alone. _

_ Jim shuddered and sighed, taking in the stars’ light, _

_ Not expecting to see much on this mild winter night. _

_ And that's when he saw streaking 'cross the night sky _

_ A light moving faster than any airplane could fly. _

_ He squinted to see if it was an Akiridian friend _

_ Or some unknown foe that towards Arcadia did bend. _

_ As the light grew closer a shape did appear; _

_ Jim swore ‘twas a sleigh… and eight tiny reindeer? _

_ Faster than Stalkings, they hurtled toward town _

_ And found a near roof to set their heavy load down. _

_ The driver jumped out of the sleigh oh so quick, _

_ And Jim knew in that moment it must be Saint Nick; _

_ He shouldered a pack full of toys twice his size, _

_ Then, as if he could sense him, turned and met Jim's eyes. _

_ The old fellow motioned for Jim to come near; _

_ So, with a leap and a bound, at his side he appeared. _

_ He asked, “Aren't you lonely out here by yourself?” _

_ Jim replied, “I could ask you the same, Mr. Elf.” _

_ The man in red chuckled, “You always were smart, _

_ Now go home to your mother before you break her heart.” _

_ But he sensed Jim's hesitation in the chilly night air, _

_ So he set down his pack and gave him a stare; _

_ “I'm sorry for what you have been through,” he said, _

_ “I had hoped my kin would choose another instead; _

_ But you've always been good, with a heart made of gold, _

_ And I can assure you, your story is not yet done being told.” _

_ Jim's eyes grew wide as Saint Nicholas winked _

_ And flew down the chimney before Jim could blink. _

_ Jim stood shocked on the roof with the eight reindeer, _

_ Hoping the strange man would soon reappear. _

_ But he felt something pull him, a yearning of sorts, _

_ So he climbed off the roof and let his feet set a course. _

_ He wandered through town, through dark alleys and lanes, _

_ Until he found himself on his front doorstep again. _

_ Before he could knock, the door was flung wide _

_ And the arms of his mother pulled him inside. _

_ “Thank goodness you're home,” she sighed in his ear. _

_ “Its okay, Mom,” he smiled, “you know I'll always be here.” _

_ She wiped a stray tear, then he heard jingle bells _

_ Ring through the air as a clear voice did yell: _

_ “Merry Christmas, Arcadia!” said the man in red _

_ As he flew through the sky in his reindeer-led sled. _

_ He called to the Lakes as he flew out of sight, _

_ “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” _

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Santa is a Wizard, fight me~~


End file.
